


Jobban teszed, ha szót fogadsz

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Academy Era, Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anál dugasz, Biztonsági jelszó, Büntetés, Cock Rings, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Hungarian Translation, Kialakult kapcsolat, Könnyed domináns/alárendelt, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magyar fordítás, Orgasm Delay, Orgazmus megtagadás, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornó történet nélkül, Punishment, Pénisz gyűrű, Safewords, Sex Toys, Szex játékok, Translation, Utólagos gondviselés, Zavar/szégyen, anális szex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Mivel Jim nem képes távol maradni a bajból, Bonesnak egy olyan módon kell megbüntetnie, amire majd oda is figyel: szexuális úton.  Jim az egész napot tetteit bánva, felizgulva és kényelmetlenül tölti, ám a büntetés végén Bones szeretettel viseli gondját.





	Jobban teszed, ha szót fogadsz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorsOrders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/gifts).
  * A translation of [But It's Better If You Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075785) by [DoctorsOrders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders). 



> Dear DoctorsOrders, it was a pleasure and an honor to translate your work, and thank you for your permission again! You are the best! TYSM! <3

\- Öltözz fel Jim, el fogsz késni – mondja Bones a kanapéról, felnézve a PADDjából két korty kávé szürcsölése között.  
Jim meztelenül áll az ágytól egy méternyire.  
\- Nem akarok megmozdulni – mondja éllel a hangjában, és lehajol, hogy visszaszerezze a boxerét a padlóról, és felnyög, amikor így tesz, a dugasz vége kiemelkedik kissé a fenekéből. – Nem hiszem, hogy ezt végig fogom tudni csinálni, Bones. Találj ki valami mást.  
Bones felnevet, bár a nevetése mellőz minden humort.  
\- Úgy viselkedtél, mint egy igazi idióta és megint verekedésbe keveredtél. Tudnod kellene, hogy a tetteidnek következményei vannak. – Az őszinteség csillog a szemeiben, ahogy ismét megszólal. – Talán szadista vagyok, de nem gonosz, tudod jelszót, és hívhatsz a Kommunikátoron és bemondhatod, amikor csak szükséged van rá, de ezt én nagyon ki akarom próbálni.  
Jim olyan hangon pufog, ami félúton van a felizgulás és a belenyugvás között miközben felveszi a kadét egyenruháját.  
\- Szerintem meg fogok halni, ha nem élvezhetek el, ki van zárva, hogy ezt egy napon keresztül tudjam csinálni.  
\- Először is, ez orvosilag valószínűtlen – mondja Bones méltatlankodva. – Másodszor, ki beszélt itt nem elélevezésről? – Jim szemöldökei a hajvonala aljáig ugrottak fel.  
\- Elélvezhetsz, ha akarsz, csak nem érhetsz magadhoz és nem takaríthatsz fel utána – rántja meg a vállát Bones, mintha csak az időjárásról tájékoztatta volna Jimet.  
\- Bazmeg! – mondja Jim minden harag nélkül, és megforgatja a szemeit, ahogyan az ajtó felé veszi az irányt.  
\- Nem most, kedves’m! – kiált utána Bones.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Jim el fogja veszíteni a józan eszét.  
Először megkönnyebbült, amikor a segge már nem lüktetett tiltakozva tovább, és a lüktetés tompa fájdalommá szelídült. De valahol az első és a második órája között a „tompa fájdalom” valami mássá fordult át. A _Csillagközi Navigáció_ órájára kellene fókuszálnia, helyette viszont eléggé csak arra tud, hogy ne menjen el az előadó terem kellős közepén.  
Nem olyan rossz, amikor egyhelyben áll, járás közben rángatózik, de az ülés… bassza meg az ülés. Az átkozott cucc hajlított és mikor Jim ül, csaknem fájdalmasan nyomja a prosztatáját, és akkor már ne is beszéljünk a mocorgásáról, ami még csak százszor rosszabbá teszi az egészet. Ennek ellenére, Jim úgy ugrándozik, mit egy narkós, és érzi, ahogy magabiztosan és fokozatosan felölti az egyenruhája vörös színét. Roberts Kadét kétszer is megkérdezte, hogy nem kell-e elmennie a Gyengélkedőre, amit Jim meg is fontol, mert ha Bones most esetleg a klinikán lenne, akkor most elszidhatná az égvilágon mindennek.  
Amikor az órának vége, Jim beviharzik a mosdóba és magára zárja. Hideg vizet fröcsköl az arcára és a sürgető erekciójára nyomja a tenyerét, megpróbálva lekonyítani. Jim egy dugóval a seggében kell töltse a napot, de itt rohadjon meg, ha ondó foltos boxerben is.  
A Kommunikátora a szokásos jókedvű csiripelésével szólal meg, feledtetve vele a problémáját.  
\- Kirk! – válaszol röviden.  
\- _Hey, Kedves’m, hogy tartod magadat?_  
\- Utállak – nyüszít Jim.  
\- _Ez nem valami szép, Jim_ \- kuncog Bones a frekvenciákon keresztül. - _Nem hiszem, hogy most még több fegyelmezésre vágynál, de ha ragaszkodsz hozzá…_  
Jim kérdőn nézz a kis Kommunikátor eszközre egy másodpercre, mielőtt felnyög, megragadja a mosdókagylót és nekifeszül, ahogy a dugasz vibrálni kezd.  
\- Ah, Bones… Bones… Oh, istenem—Bazmeg!  
\- _Kérj bocsánatot, Jim._  
\- B-bocsánat! – szipog Jim és a rezgés néhány másodpercenkénti, szaggatott pulzálássá szelídül.  
\- _Rendben leszel, Édesem?_  
Tudja, hogy Bones lehetőséget ad neki, hogy használja a jelszót, és habár úgy érzi, hogy bármelyik pillanatban felrobbanhat, nem hátrál meg. Részben, mert tudja, hogy megérdemli a büntetést, részben pedig mert egy kis részének talán tetszik is.  
Mióta a büntetés életbe lépett, Bones igen nagylelkű volt, és ez a kontroll játéka, amit a saját testével játszik kihívást jelent, ő pedig nem lesz gyenge.  
\- Jól’gyok – mondja Jim halkabban, mint tervezte.  
\- _Ez az én jó fiúm_ \- dicséri Bones a Kommunikátoron keresztül. - _Ebédnél találkozunk, rendben Jim?_  
\- Ja, oké Bones. – Jim összecsapja a kis eszközt és ingadozó lépésekkel elsiet _Bevezetés az Idegen civilizációk nyelveinek tudományába_ órára.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Jim nem pontosan biztos benne, mire _számított_ ebéd alatt, de biztosan nem számított arra, hogy bárkivel is legyen, Bonest kivéve. A legutolsó, amire számított volna, hogy Bones felismeri a szexuális frusztrációját, de nem, épp mielőtt Bones mellé csusszanna, felkapcsolja a vibrálást arra, aminek egyszerűen a legmagasabb fokozatnak _kell_ lennie, és meghívja Christine-t és Janice-t, hogy üljenek oda hozzájuk.  
Jim izzad, érzi a vibrálást még az ujjperceiben is, és azokból a pillantásokból ítélve, amiket Janice lő felé biztosra veszi, hogy úgy néz ki, mint egy elmebeteg.  
Bones nagyon nyugodtan beszél valamiről Christine-nek, amire Jim teljesen képtelen most fókuszálni, és lényegében figyelmen kívül hagyja Jimet, csupán a kezét nyugtatja Jim combján. Jim beharapja az ajkát és megragadja az asztál peremét, amikor véletlenül megmozdul, mélyebbre nyomva a játékszert, elengedve egy önkéntelen nyögést.  
\- Leonard, talán el kellen Kirköt vinnünk a Klinikára. Kicsit betegnek néz ki… - fékezi le a beszélgetést Christine, Jimre vonva az össze figyelmet.  
Bones először, mióta leültek Jimre pillant és megemeli az egyik szemöldökét.  
\- El kell menned a Klinikára? - Jim lesüti a szemét, lehajtja és megrázza a fejét. – Csak nagyon éhes, ugye Jim? – mondja Bones, ez nem egy kérdés. – Csak meg kell enned az ebéded.  
\- Ja, ez minden – bólint Jim és felkapja a vizesüvegét majd meghúzza, végig lesütve a szemeit.  
Ez egy indokolatlanul hosszú ebéd – gondolja Jim, ahogy elkeseredetten törekszik arra, hogy úgy egye az ebédjét, mint a normális emberi lények, és ne úgy, mint egy szexuálisan frusztrált halom idegroncs.  
Bones és Christine felállnak és távoznak, épp akkor, mikor a vibrálás már épp elérte a fájdalmas szintet. Ahogy látja Bonesot kilépni az ajtón észreveszi, hogy a zsebébe nyúl, és a kínzó ritmus lehelet finom zizegéssé hal el.  
Janice gyanakvóan mereszti rá a szemét.  
\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy jól érzed magadat, Kirk?  
Jim remegő hangon felnevet.  
\- Ja, jól leszek. – Tudja, hogy a nő nem veszi be, ám végül csak megrázza a fejét és elindul az órájára.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Jim teljesen mozdulatlanul feküdt, mióta megérkezett Bones apartmanjába két órája.  
Nos, azóta, _mióta_ elolvasta az üzenetet, amit Bones hagyott, _mióta_ feltette a péniszgyűrűt, amit Bones készített ki neki. És _mióta_ lehámozta magáról a szoros, vörös kadét egyenruháját, és alsógatya nélkül felvette a pizsamagatyáját, majd lefeküdt a kanapére, az oldalára, így nem nyomódott meg egyik játékszer sem.  
Már vagy egy órája olvashatott, mikor majdnem kiugrott a bőréből, mikor a rohadt gyűrű a farka körül rezegni kezdett, _egy időben_ a dugasszal. Ez az a pillanat, amikor Jim feladja a próbálkozását, hogy bármit is csináljon, kivéve, hogy az arcát harapdálja belülről és az ajtót szuggerálja, Bonesot várva.  
Szó szerint nehezére esik gondolkodni. A vibrálások nem kifejezetten olyan erősek, mint ebéd alatt, de így, mindkét oldalról jőve már tényleg túl sokak ahhoz, hogy bármi másra is tudjon fókuszálni, és az sem segít sokat, hogy a rezgés fajtája mindig megváltozik, amikor már épp sikerült hozzászoknia.  
A kanapé egyenesen az ajtóból belátható, így mikor Bones kinyitja az ajtót, az első dolog, amit lát, azok Jim hatalmas, könyörgő szemei. Nagyon erősen próbál nem vigyorogni.  
\- Hogy van az én bájos Kedvesem? – Bones lassú, vontatott hangja szinte kiránt egy buja, szavak nélküli hangot Jimből. – El akarsz most élvezni, édes? – kérdezi Bones komolyan, megszorítva az arcát.  
-… csak azt akarom, hogy megbassz – válaszolja Jim nagyon halvány hangon, megszorítva Bones kezét.  
Bones élvezkedve a helyzeten egy apró mosoly villant.  
\- Szeretnéd te azt, nem igaz, Jim?  
Jim nyöszörög, később talán majd letagadja, de most túlságosan el van veszve.  
\- Kérlek, Bones, _kérlek_. Sajnálom, megígérem, óvatosabb leszek. _Kérleeeeeaaaaah-_ \- Jim kiáltása egy torokból jövő nyögéssé apad, ahogy Bones lerántj róla a pizsamanadrágját és kihúzza belőle minden előkészítés nélkül a dugaszt.  
\- Shhh, oh, kedves’m, tudom. Tudom, hogy meg fogod próbálni. – Jim vonaglik alatta a kanapán, és Bones egyik ujját végig futtatja Jim gerincén. – Levegyem ezt is? – kérdezi egy vigyorral, a Jim pulzáló farkára csavarodó gyűrűre mutatva.  
Jim azt akarja, hogy az agya segítsen neki szavakat formálni. Azt akarja, hogy lekerüljön róla – mert még mindig vibrál, és ez kegyetlen -, de másodjára biztos benne, hogy hogyha lekerül róla, meg fog törni.  
\- n-ne, hagyjad, csak… _kérlek_.  
Bones megrántja a vállát, előás egy csomag síkosítót a zsebéből és feltépi a fogával. Bekeni a farkát, majd és a megmaradt folyadékot a feszes izomgyűrűbe nyomja. Jim még mindig sikamlós a síkosítótól, amit a játékszerhez használtak régebben és Bones ujjai könnyen csúsznak belé. Jim hánykolódik alatta, szűkölő hangokat hallatva, könyörögve, hogy megtöltsék. Bones Jim combjait a vállainak támasztja, és előre dől, félbehajtva őt.  
Bones lassan dugja, kínzóan lassan, még mindig büntetve őt, és Jim tudja is, hogy megérdemli, de ez nem tartja vissza a kiáltozástól.  
\- Többet… _kérlek_ , Oh! Bones, kérlek!  
\- Rendkívül udvarias vagy ma este, Édes – méltányolja Bones, ahogy ismét teljes hosszában előre nyomul és a még mindig síkos kezét Jim lüktető farkára fonja. Megfontoltan megszorítja egy pillanatra, egy időben a lökéseivel, Jimet vonításra késztetve.  
Csak amikor Jim úgy gondolja, hogy süketre sikította magát, Bones leszedi a gyűrűt, még mindig mozogva benne, körülötte, felette és Jim biztos benne, hogy ad ki hangokat, de nem hallja őket, nem is lát, teljesen megcsonkul a világ számára és csak az érzést és a gyönyört ismeri, ahogy kettejük közé élvez.  
Mikor Jim visszatér a testébe, Bones köré fonódva remeg. Jim kinyitja a szemét és felpislog Bonesra, aki megborzong és megcsókolja, belé élvezve, Jim pedig túlstimuláltan és kimerülten csak a szájába nyög.  
Jim nem biztos benne, mennyi idő teik el, mire valamelyikük megmozdul, de az ondó a mellkasán már kihűlt és ő maga messze túl sok fájdalmat érez ahhoz, hogy mozogjon. Bones csókokat nyom a halántékára és hüvelykujjával Jimét masszírozza, ahol összefonódott kezeik ezt lehetővé teszik.  
\- Olyan jól csináltad, Jim – mondja Bones, aki már elhagyta a Domináns hangtónust, amit egész nap használt -, olyan gyönyörű vagy – visszatért _Bones_ , aki minden szavát komolyan gondolja, és meg akar győződni róla, hogy jól van-e.  
Jim szórakozottan bólint és hagyja, hogy Bones felhúzza. A lábai zselének érződnek és egész úton a fürdőszobába Bonesnak támaszkodik, majd nézi, ahogy az kivetkőzik a zilált ruháiból. Jim még mindig a saját gondolatai között jár, visszatérve a valóságba, amikor Bones csupán a nyakát csókolgatja, még a zuhany alatt is.  
Bones besamponozza a haját és beledörzsöli a fejbőrébe. Bizonytalanul Jim arra gondol, ezt egyedül is meg tudná tenni, de jelenleg több mint elégedett ahhoz, hogy ezt átengedje Bonesnak, hogy engedje Bonesnak, hogy gondoskodjon róla. Mikor Bones mindkettőjüket elég tisztának ítéli Jimet kád párkányára ülteti és egy törülközővel szárazra törli, megcsókolja a kezeit.  
Jim megfogja Bones kezét egy pillanatra és Jim végre visszapislogja magát a valóságba és feláll, hogy megcsókolja. A csókok gyorsak, majdnem szűzies, csókok, amelyek csak annyit mondanak: itt vagyok neked.  
Bones leülteti az ágyra a másik szobában.  
\- Azonnal visszajövök, Kedves’m – ígéri, megszorítva Jim kezét. És persze betartja a szavát, visszatér egy pohár kék, elektrolitos vízzel, amit Bones mindig megitat vele minden együttlét után, vagy minden különösebben megerőltető tevékenység után. Jim sosem engedné senki másnak, hogy fogja a kezét, miközben ő az ágyban iszik egy pohár vizet, de ez Bones, és ez az, amit ők csinálnak. Bones megteheti, hogy összetöri, összerakja, szinte belehajszolja a kéjbe vagy megitat vele egy pohár vizet, és mind ez jó érzés, mert ő Bones.  
Amikor befejezi, Bones 5 százalékosra utasítja a fényeket, maguk köré húzza a takarókat, Jim köré fonja egy karját, és miután már hosszú percek óta sötétbe burkolództak, Jim olyan hangon, mint amilyen a normál hangja, megszólal.  
\- Tudod, Bones, néha úgy érzem, többször kellene megbüntetned.  
Bones felzihál.  
\- Te tényleg kemény munka vagy, Jim – egy kicsit szorosabban húzza magához Jimet -, de tudod, hogy megteszek mindent, amit akarsz.  
Jim rámosolyog Bones ajkaira mielőtt megint megcsókolja és hagyja, hogy az álom mindkettőjüket magával ragadja.


End file.
